


November 2007 Requests

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics), DCU (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Supernatural, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff, Multi, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-30
Updated: 2007-11-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Responses to a request post in November 2007</p>
            </blockquote>





	November 2007 Requests

She shouldn't.  
She can't help but press up into the kiss.

He's her enemy.  
And he's saved her life countless times.

He's too old for her…  
…not really that much older, though.

This cannot end well. She knows the tales of her father and Black Cat.  
She doesn't tell him no, when he leads her into another room.

He's told her all along they were destined to be friends, maybe more. No matter how bad he seems to be, he's there, saving her, helping her. He turned himself over to her, after beating an impossible set of odds.

She surrenders.

* * *

His mission was just a scouting one, find out the facts, get out of there. Dinah had been explicit, and he wasn't so sure she had been wrong to be that forceful.

Dinah would never hold this against him though. He did what he had to, shaking their pursuit, as he led the still staggering, disoriented young woman out, to an area safer for him to request transport.

He didn't know for certain how Batgirl had landed this far from any support, but he saw a bruised, broken, former child partner…and he knew just who fixed those kind of things.

* * *

Dick and Tim noted their friends wouldn't lean on the car anymore. It made them shoot a dubious glance their way.

"You too?" Tim asked.

Sam jerked as he realized they were carefully not leaning on the car that looked like a Batmobile with blue racing stripes.

"Oh man, that is a …."

"Not that," Dick said smugly. "She."

"B didn't want a car that talked back." Tim snickered, just before both cars suddenly rumbled and shifted. Impala looked at the 'young' Transformer, and shook her head slowly.

"You two certainly have your hands full," Impala told the Gotham boys.

* * *

It'd been a bitch of an anniversary, one full year as committed domestic partners. Damn Slade to a fiery hell.

"I've loved you since I was 13. Through everything, through everyone else, there was you, always at the edge, in my arms, at my back." The former acrobat took a long moment to weigh his words. "You were the smart-ass, the cocky one, the one I knew would back up anything I said we could do."

He reached out, touched the face of his lover, tears welling.

"You weren't supposed to leave me; you're my Speedy," he said, voice breaking.

* * *

He surveys them all with an eye to their strengths, their merits, what they bring to the table as defenders of truth and justice.

He sees the flaws, but knows no human, no being is complete without them. It is the flaws that bring out the shining nobility.

Though weary with one fight long gone behind him, Cap is ready. With allies such as these, good things can be done, battles won, and futures made safer.

He believes it in his heart, and shares it. They take it, reflect it back at him, and he leads them to new heights.

* * *

He can't help but be amazed, every time he watches the boy fly through the air. Dick is something full of life, of grace and beauty. Despite the tragedy in his life, every time he took the traps, the bars, it was like watching primal force given breath and freedom.

But the true awe comes after these things, when Dick is quieting down for sleep at night. Then, as that light slowly dims into a muted glow, Bruce is held tight by the trusting arms wrapped around his neck. The man lingers, thanking fate for the gift of the child.

* * *

“Please.”

Bruce wanted to find some way to scold the young man, some way that would not set him on edge again, but that tone was so...beguiling.

“You want me...”

“Just one night's work.”

`~`~`~`~`

One night, full of a boisterous Dick Grayson as they played Older Man and Boy Toy to catch a hate crime perp.

One night that reminded Bruce of all the reasons it had been hard watching Dick walk out of his life.

One night that made that distance disappear, as Dick invited himself home after the perp was caught, still full of touches and energy.

* * *

Settling back into life at the Planet was hard. Perry didn't just hand out peachy assignments to reporters that vanished for years.

And every reporter had to do his share of society pieces.

He just wished that he wasn't quite so successful getting interviews with Bruce Wayne. Perry kept sending him to cover the billionaire, and Clark kept feeling miserable after them.

It wasn't Perry's fault that Bruce was so oblivious to how attractive he really was.

Wasn't even Bruce's fault. Clark had fallen hard, and had to live with the consequences. He would keep doing interviews, and keep wishing.


End file.
